Project Summary Our overall HIPC proposal, entitled ?Systems Biology to Identify Biomarkers of Neonatal Vaccine Immunogenicity?, will leverage cutting-edge Projects and Cores to identify age-specific OMIC signatures that correlate with vaccine immunogenicity in newborns and infants recruited at Clinical Core (CC)-Sites in West Africa (The Gambia) and Australasia (Papua New Guinea). Given the scientific scope, complexity, and geographic range of the proposed work, a well-designed Administrative Core will be crucial to optimize the quality and impact of the proposed studies and to ensure provision of project deliverables. The goal of our Administrative Core is to institute streamlined processes facilitating seamless, synergistic, and productive interactions among investigators from each HIPC Project and Core. We will achieve this goal by pursuing the following Specific Aims (SAs): SA1. Provide infrastructure for administrative leadership aimed at building an interactive and collaborative working team resulting in maximal project synergy SA2. Facilitate and promote communication and interactions amongst the Project and Core Leads by conducting regular teleconferences/face-to-face meetings, annual meetings, as well as seminars/symposia focused on the HIPC. SA3. Manage and optimize communication within the HIPC and between the HIPC and HIPC Steering Committee. SA4. Resolve potential conflicts that might arise within and outside of our HIPC by implementing recommendations of the Conflicts Resolution Group (CRG). SA5. Provide fiscal, regulatory and scientific oversight, review and consolidate yearly progress reports sent to the NIH. SA6. Protect intellectual property rights of our investigators and execute material transfer agreements. SA7. Implement the data management/sharing plan among investigators within and outside of our HIPC team. Overall, the HIPC Administrative Core will ensure appropriate stewardship of NIH funds, adherence to HIPC project timelines, and will optimize and amplify the scientific impact of the proposed studies.